


A Sweet Tooth Comeuppance

by Severa_Snape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Snarry - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severa_Snape/pseuds/Severa_Snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dodge, Dive, Dip, Duck and Dodge</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Tooth Comeuppance

**Author's Note:**

> Biggest thanks to **Ensnarryed** for her beta work. Glad you liked it doll! Also, the prompt came to me from my own experience last week.
> 
> Severus says that he will not be owned, so unfortunately these characters are not mine nor the summary used. In other words I have no money nor make any off this, so don’t sue me please.

_If there was ever a time to be grateful for having gone through and used those damnable sight restoration potions and Auror training, he was sure grateful for it now,_ Harry thought as he dodged yet another cauldron thrown from behind the door.

"Severus, you have to do better than that to be rid of me!" He huffed, crouching from behind the dining room table.  
"Now come out from—“  
“I promise it won't be that ba—“

Between words, he bounced about in search of cover from his lover's fury in what felt like the never-ending muggle game of Whack-o-Mole.

“Stop acting so child~iiissshhh!!!”

Harry dove behind the winged back chair landing with a hard thud, sliding headfirst into the shelf of endless books with a dagger protruding just to the right of his ear.

“Ow…I'll even make it up to you after.” Harry promised, a last-ditch attempt to make peace.

 _Silence…_

“How does and warm bath and a massage sound?” He continued, inspired by the ceasefire.

The sound of hinges as the door slowly creaked all the way open could be heard, revealing a glaring Severus attempting an imitation of a bear that just got shot with a stinging hex to the arse. He would have succeeded of course, if it weren’t for the fact he looked rather more like a glaring chipmunk.

His cheeks were swollen with irritation and signs of a long ignored toothache.

Harry approached him cautiously, hands displayed in front of him, as to not startle him into another throwing fit.

“Now, it won’t be that bad.” He promised in his most reassuring voice.

 **  
_Glare_   
**

“Um…I’ll hold your hand the whole time.” Harry tried again, in what he hoped was a conciliatory tone.

 **  
_Menacing_   
**

With a sigh then slipping his hand into Severus’ he encouraged gently with a smile, “The dentist is there to make things better and not hurt you. I’ll stay in the corner of the room to watch your back like you’ve done for me my whole life. Will you let me take care of you now in your time of need?”

Severus took a deep breath and exhaled with a hesitant nod.

“Let’s go then. Perhaps afterward we can pick up some of that Espresso ice cream you enjoy so much.”

Pulling him out of the room and toward the floo he was followed with a small pitiful murmur of,

“I wanp spwink’ols.”


End file.
